liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jon Stewart
Jon Stewart (born Jonathan Stuart Leibowitz) is a retired former liberal talk show host on Comedy Central. He was the host of The Daily Show for 18 years, and had spawned conservative stealth parodist counterpart Stephen Colbert, a former correspondent. Sadly, he retired in 2016 just as more political comedy gold was arising. He was replaced by left-wing Trevor Noah. After the death of Robin Williams, Stewart has been hailed as the King of Comedy. Long live the King. Early Life Stewart was born in New York City during the glorious reign of JFK and was raised in a Jewish family. He recalled in 1996 that his grandfather was anti-immigrant...despite immigrating from Russia. He was reported to be a funny man as early as his school days. In 2001 he and his wife got their last names officially changed to "Stewart". The Daily Show Jon Stewart began to host the Daily Show in 1999. Since then the show has become a huge hit averaging around 1.45 to 1.6 million viewers nightly, a high figure for cable television. In 2008 it garnered it's highest ever viewership when he interviewed Barack Obama and drew 3.6 million views. A notable moment occurred on April 4, 2006, when Stewart confronted his longtime friend, US Senator John McCain, about his decision to appear at Liberty University, an institution founded by Jerry Falwell, they call themselves Liberty University hypocritically but restrict Freedom. McCain had previously denounced Falwell as one of the "agents of intolerance," In the interchange, Stewart asked McCain, "You're not freaking out on us? Are you freaking out on us, because if you're freaking out and you're going into the crazy base politics world—are you going into crazy base world?" McCain replied, "I'm afraid so." The clip was played on CNN and created a surge of articles across the blogosphere. He also nearly cried on air on the first show after the 9/11 attacks.Jon Stewart 9 11 & called W. Mitt Romney an idiot.Jon Stewart "Romney is an Idiot" Jon Stewart is retiring from 'The Daily Show' in August 2015. Obama appeared on his show again and said, "I can't believe you're leaving before me". Obama on The Daily Show: 'I can't believe you're leaving before me' He hosted the 2006 and 2008 Academy Awards. Quotes Some of Stewart's more memorable lines: *After some Republicans refused to pay full taxes, as some of their tax money would fund medical procedures which they thought were "bad", Jon Stewart said: "You can't do that! Tax is tax - you pay it all! If the zoo costs $15, you can't say 'here's $12.50 - I don't like Zebras!'" *After a Conservative said that the 2010 Haiti Earthquake was "being made to look bigger than it really is, so that it made the Obama administration look better for helping out", Jon Stewart replied with: "I think I've found the source of your Heart Problems - you don't have one!" *On Bill O'Reilly's show: "Here's what Fox has done, through their cyclonic perpetual emotional machine that is 24 hours a day, 7 days a week: They have taken reasonable concerns about this President and this Economy and turned it into full-fledged panic attack about the next coming of Chairman Mao." * Vegan Stewart likes loves Minneapolis vegan pioneers Herbivorous butcher. What's a vegan butcher? This one sells vegan Meat substitute and Cheese substitute. JON STEWART LOVES MINNEAPOLIS VEGAN PIONEERS HERBIVOROUS BUTCHER Gallery _20151011_142007.JPG|Stewart is very disappointed with fox news. Which is a good thing _20151011_142102.JPG|Hand on face _20151011_141941.JPG|Jon Stewart with his Peabody award. References External links *What was Jon Stewart's rally in Washington all about? Category:Media Category:People Category:American People Category:Liberals Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Things Liberals love Category:Television Category:Jewish Category:Cool People Category:Not Conservative